


My Darkened Chapel

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Ficlet Omens [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Walking on consecrated ground hurts, but he's walked with pain for 6000 years. What's a little more?





	My Darkened Chapel

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJHyesGa5sk

Walking on consecrated ground hurts, but he's walked with pain for 6000 years. What's a little more? No, what truly hurts, what he hadn't counted on, is how it keeps pushing him away, as if it wants him to Fall again.

Still, he thinks, picking his way to his angel's side, at least this one time he doesn't have to worry about hiding the pain. Anything odd about his gait will be put down to "church" and not to "flare".

And his angel's worth it, anyhow.

Afterward, with his angel safe, he crumples into his Bentley's seat, and doesn't weep.


End file.
